5 Times Walter & Paige Almost Made Love, and When They Finally Did 4
by WriterFreak001
Summary: Part 4. For his hard work and dedication during another collaboration with Richard Elia, the tech mogul rewarded Walter (and a plus one) with a luxury vacation at his beach house, paid in full. [[More details of chapter summary inside]] A "5 Things" Fic collaboration by WeBuiltThePyramids, WriterFreak001 and FoxPhile. Cover Art designed by WriterFreak001.


**Title: Five Times Walter & Paige Almost Made Love, and When They Did**

 **Summary:** Part 4. For his hard work and dedication during another collaboration with Richard Elia, the tech mogul rewarded Walter (and a plus one) with a luxury vacation at his beach house, paid in full. Walter invites Paige, and they are – once again - determined to try to consummate their relationship. Besides, what could really go wrong in New Zealand? A "5 Things" Fic collaboration by WeBuiltThePyramids, WriterFreak001 and FoxPhile. Cover Art designed by WriterFreak001.

 **Author's Note:** This fic is part of a collaboration between WeBuiltThePyramids, WriterFreak001 and FoxPhile. Each Author has written two stories that, together, make up the collection. The stories are best read in order. You can find information on the next story in the series at the end of this chapter. Links to all the stories can be found on my profile page.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own /scorpion. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit and no infringement of copyrights is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Wow," Paige exhaled against the car's window pane as they were privately escorted to Richard Elia's strikingly beautiful and exquisite manor, and though she was specifically instructed not to place her hands upon the interior glass of the limo, she couldn't help it! Not even the gala from a few years ago was _this_ grand. "Are you sure this is the right address?" She couldn't help herself; opportunities to spend a weekend in a manor _this_ beautiful with her boyfriend were almost too good to be true, but here they were, in New Zealand, pulling up to the driveway of the tech mogul's second (or third or fourth, she wasn't sure) residence.

The driver, _of course_ , chuckled at her skepticism, but he didn't comment on it, and she didn't question his silence. _Obviously_ , she knew the castle-like manor in front of her was Richard Elia's vacation home. That was a no-brainer. Before she and Walter left Los Angeles, she had googled the address and easily found a picture of the mansion, but for some reason, the white estate appeared much, _much_ larger in person.

Though she could only see most of the front and the side of the manor as they turned into the driveway, she spotted a built-in small gazebo towards the back of the home and a wrap-around verandah encircling the entire perimeter. Absolutely breathtaking. There was a brick staircase on each side of the front patio gracing the entryway, and underneath the trefoil archway stretching over the center of the terrace, was a deep red door, accenting the home's white exterior.

Though absolutely glorious, this vacation home – even for a few days – was far too big for two people. What in the world was Richard Elia thinking? In spite of his overly generous reward to Walter, once she was home, she was definitely going to send a massive Thank You note to the man who made all of this possible.

As Paige flattened her nose against the window, Walter moved behind her and hovered over her shoulder, equally impressed from the size and structure of the villa. Without looking away from the scenery passing in front of her, she mumbled absentmindedly, "You know how I was initially against accepting this reward from Richard Elia?"

"Mhmm," came Walter's only reply.

"Opinion totally rescinded," Paige muttered as the hotness of her breath heated the cool glass. "Feel free to accept Richard Elia's generosity any time you want," she then turned towards her boyfriend and smirked, "except for working for him, of course."

Walter grinned, his hands rubbing her shoulders softly. "I wouldn't dream working anywhere other than Scorpion. _Especially_ since it's technically _our_ business now."

"In name, only," Paige rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she laughed. She swiveled her hips around and leaned towards him, wrapping her arms around the genius's torso. "I know what you mean, though," she pressed a kiss to his shoulder, "but it's still _your_ company, Walter."

"Maybe for now," Walter shrugged, sliding an arm over her shoulders. "But I've been thinking… Perhaps it's time to expand your role on the team even more."

Paige cocked an eyebrow and snapped her eyes towards him. "In what way?"

"Well, you already manage the business side of Scorpion, and you also manage the projects, but maybe it's time for you to actually co-own the company as well. As co-owners, both of us would still carry on our usual duties in the company, but on top of that, I wouldn't be the only owner of the team; you would be, too. Meaning, any changes to the company, any updates in the garage, any cases we take on, must be approved by both of us instead of just me." He paused to scratch a spot above his neck. "I recently realized I have a tendency to accept cases on the fly without evaluating the risks involved. I think it's time we start reconsidering the risk level for some of the cases Scorpion tends to take…." Walter shifted a little bit and then gave his girlfriend a small smile. "What do you think?"

"That might not be such a bad idea," Paige commented quietly, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. "There's a lot more at stake in Scorpion this year than there was two years ago. Especially with Toby and Happy getting married in a few weeks."

"Precisely," Walter agreed with a small nod.

"Can I… think about it?" Paige pinned her bottom lip between her teeth and exhaled softly, "The promotion, I mean."

"Of course." Walter grinned as he pressed his lips against her temple, "Take as long as you need, love. There's no rush." A few seconds of silence passed between them before he added, "If you decide to become a co-owner of Scorpion, we can discuss the financial benefits then."

"Okay," Paige nodded slowly. "You don't think the others would oppose, do you?" Because if any one of them did, then all bets were off. There was no need to cause any more drama on the team - especially since she was involved.

"No," the genius let out an amused chuckle, "I think they would be _glad_ if I wasn't the one always making the decisions."

That reply made Paige let out a soft giggle, knowing her boyfriend was more than likely right (as he mostly always was) because Toby and Happy were almost always complaining about Walter's reckless (but usually successful) decision methods. Having a second opinion on Scorpion's casework would greatly benefit the team's quality of life, but was Paige really the right person for it? She wasn't a genius. She wouldn't be able to make "logical" decisions like the others. All of her opinions – well, most of them, at least – would be based more on her intuition and her emotions rather than logic so… would her opinion even matter?

Somehow, she doubted it.

Changing the subject, Paige allowed her wicked (and rare) promiscuous self to momentarily overtake her thoughts, prompting her to twist around and climb into Walter's lap, her fingers immediately diving into his curls. For moments like this, she was glad she decided to wear a mid-thigh length summer dress today, allowing her to easily and comfortably grind him slowly.

Pleasantly surprised, Walter's hands automatically encircled her, grasping her bottom underneath her dress and lifting her up a little to bring her even closer. God, his hands felt so damn good resting on her ass that she wished she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Lightly, she wiggled her hips side to side and moved in to kiss him as he groaned quietly. "Can we…," she then whispered, "experiment something while we're staying here?"

Walter's lips curved to a small smile. "I _do_ like experiments," his fingers gently gripped her gluts tighter, and she purred softly. "What did you have in mind?"

She pressed a sweet kiss to his lips and uttered, "For the next 72 hours, I _only_ want us to focus on _us_. This generous vacation literally landed in our laps, and I don't know about you," she let out a soft, breathy laugh as she kissed the cleft of his chin, "but," she moved to the sensitive spot underneath his ear and caressed the smooth skin lightly with her tongue before nipping at his earlobe (something she discovered, very recently, that he enjoyed very much), "I don't want to talk about Scorpion or casework or my son for the next three days. Just you and me. Nothing else."

Walter barely emitted a reply as his eyes rolled upwards in response to her mouth lightly sucking on his earlobe, and she smirked. "Deal?"

"Uh-huh," was all he could manage as she leaned in to seal their agreement with a kiss, but before she could claim his lips, the vehicle jerked to an immediate stop, smacking their foreheads together.

Both Walter and Paige doubled over in opposite directions, coddling their sore noggins when the driver popped the passenger side door open, encouraging them to exit the vehicle. Paige, still groaning, climbed off of her boyfriend and crawled out of the limo first. Walter followed, and they took a moment to compose themselves before moving to do anything more.

"Your belongings," the driver – a tall, elderly man with greying hair and a local accent – spoke quietly, "were loaded onto a separate vehicle and were delivered to the master bedroom about an hour ago upon Mr. Elia's request. Because the two of you, according to Mr. Elia, have not been to our wonderful country before, I was instructed to take a longer, more scenic route so you could enjoy some unsolicited sightseeing on your way to Mr. Elia's summer manor."

Paige frowned and glanced at Walter. "I thought Richard Elia said we would have the home to ourselves for the next three days. Did something change?"

As the genius shrugged in response, the driver chuckled softly. "No, nothing has changed. Mr. Elia instructed us not to disturb you during your stay; that is why your belongings were delivered separately. We wanted to ensure you that the manor will be empty when you step inside."

He waited a beat as Walter and Paige nodded slowly. "If you should need any one of us for anything, we all live within a mile from this home in tenant houses Mr. Elia had purchased for us, and there's a phone in every room with my emergency contact information next to it. My name is Lewis. Call me for anything you might need, and I will dispatch your message to the appropriate recipient."

Lewis then flashed a slight smirk as he glanced from Walter to Paige and then back to Walter. "I anticipated that you would want to have the most privacy you could receive this weekend so I have placed a binder with detailed instructions in the master suite for every household appliance you would like to use during your vacation such as the TV or the stove or the Jacuzzi."

Good to know, I guess," Paige mumbled, nodding absentmindedly. "Are we free to go, then?"

"Of course," Lewis nodded with a thin smile as he dug his hand into his pocket and extended his palm towards Walter. "Here's the keycard. We usually use biometrics to enter the building, but since Mr. Elia doesn't have your DNA encoded into the system, the keycard will be a nice, less painful substitute." He waited for Walter to take the keycard from him before giving them some extra advice. "As long as the keycard is within the property of the land, it can be relocated if lost. If you lose it outside of the property, be sure to call me to bring you a spare."

Lewis gave Walter and Paige a small bow without another word and then circled around the limousine before sliding into the driver's seat. In seconds, the elderly man ignited the engine and sped the vehicle away, leaving Walter and Paige alone in front of the manor.

"Come on," Paige grabbed Walter's hand after he safely tucked the card into his zipper pocket and dragged him across the paved path towards the left outer staircase leading to the front patio. "Wanna explore the grounds a little bit before going inside?"

"Sure," Walter nodded, tightening his grip around her palm. "But…," his words faded as his face flushed deeply. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Don't you want to… _you know_ …," he glanced up to a random window on the third floor and then gestured towards their lower stomachs, "f-first?"

Paige, amused, lifted an eyebrow and smirked a little. "Would you be okay with that?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed perhaps a little too loudly before lowering his voice with a quiet cough. "I mean… if that's what you want?"

"It is," Paige grinned as she started tugging him towards the entrance of the home instead. "To be honest," she confessed, "the only reason I suggested a tour in the first place was because – due to our recent failed attempts to consummate our relationship – I didn't want you to think I only came to New Zealand for the sex. I mean, yes, the sex is definitely an influencing factor, but I also want to spend time with you too while we're here as well. Maybe afterwards, we could see about touring the grounds and then having dinner at a local restaurant?"

Walter's eyes lit up, and he smiled softly. "I'd like that."

* * *

They were stumbling down the hall as soon as they were up the stairs with hands grasping at each other wherever they could and mouths fusing and entangling together as if they were each other's last breath of life. Paige's fingers clutched and crimped and threaded through Walter's thick curls as his hands had found the hem of her summer dress, and with one eager tug, the dress was flown off of her body and tossed several feet away from them.

Walter didn't even notice she was wearing her bright red bikini suit as his mouth claimed her lips again. Blindly, her left hand searched for the doorknob of the room behind her and as she twisted it to its left, the door swung open behind them. They haphazardly fumbled into the room towards the bed before Walter wrapped his hands around her waist and hoisted her onto the corner of the bed. He stepped backwards to finally look at her. "You wore a swimsuit under your dress?"

Paige smirked as he navigated towards her again, his feet planting themselves between her dangling feet. "I was being efficient," she shrugged, giggling softly. "You never know when you're going to go swimming while on vacation."

"I guess that's true," the genius agreed with a grin, admiring her for her efficiency.

As Paige leaned forward to thread her fingers into his curls again, Walter rolled his eyes closed and then released a low growl as Paige tipped his head back and kissed him fully. Her tongue caressed and stroked his slowly as she fluttered her fingers down from his hair to the hem of his shirt before briefly breaking the kiss to lift the material over his head. After dropping it carelessly to the floor, Paige scooted backwards onto the bed, and Walter naturally followed, climbing and crawling until he was crushed against her body and kissing her deeply.

God, he loved her lips when she was kissing him. They were so pink, so plump; soft yet fierce and tender all at the same time. Over the past three months, he had memorized the many different ways Paige would kiss him, and when it really mattered, when she really needed him to hold her and kiss her and keep her safe – they had a way of speaking to him when words would fail her.

They often trembled against his whenever she was upset, when something was bothering her, or if she was scared, and of all of the kisses she could give him, he always hoped they wouldn't quiver. Because when they did, more often times than not, he was limited at what he could do to make things better. When she was happy, her kisses were more passionate and spontaneous, and she usually giggled a lot.

But if Walter had to pick a favorite, he would always choose moments like right now, when nothing, absolutely nothing, was holding either of them back. The deep ones – the ones that were slow and drawn out, the ones where he could explore her mouth shamelessly and completely, and the ones where he could feel her love for him emanating from her lips – would always be his favorite because he loved loving her and _feeling_ her love in return.

Paige broke away from Walter's lips and let out a tiny laugh, but Walter continued kissing her, moving his mouth delicately along her throat towards the base of her neck. Her fingers threaded into his hair again, and she scratched his scalp lightly as she stretched her neck, moaning softly when his lips and his tongue began pleasantly assaulting her most sensitive spot on her throat. "That feels _really_ nice."

"Uh-huh," the genius agreed while awkwardly lifting his lower half off of Paige to unbuckle his belt and remove his slacks. As he brought his mouth back to hers, he slid his left hand between them and tried to finish his task, but his fingers fumbled with his buckle as if they didn't know what he wanted to accomplish.

Great. Just great.

"Paige," Walter reluctantly stopped kissing the woman underneath him and exhaled soft pants against her cheek. " _Paiiiige_."

"Hm?" The woman was now kissing the erogenous area under his ear, and he had already almost forgotten why he was calling out her name.

"I need," _God, this is embarrassing_ , "I need you to stop kissing me so I can take off my pants. I can't… I can't think… let alone function… when we're like this…."

Paige immediately withdrew her hands from his hair and smiled softly; he could tell she was trying her hardest not to laugh. "You want me to help?"

"Could you?" he replied almost too quickly, causing his girlfriend to giggle again. "I mean," he coughed to downplay his desperation, "I-If that's okay with you…."

She cocked an eyebrow. "But are _you_ okay with it?"

He nodded his head swiftly, and she grinned.

"Okay," Paige, with surprising strength, used her hips to roll them over until he was lying underneath her. "It'll be easier this way." Wanting to make this experience as sexy as possible for him, Paige started out by kissing him fully on the mouth, and then slowly, ever so slowly, she began to crawl backwards. Her lips trailed a path of kisses down his neck to the center of his collarbone as her fingers skimmered lightly over his chest. Her thumbs smoothed over his nipples, causing the genius to grunt lowly. She smiled wickedly, loving the effect she was having over him.

She feathered kisses down the center of his chest, and as she moved lower, her palms glided down the sides of his stomach before finding his belt buckle. Slowly and with such focus, she took her time unbuckling his belt, and as she slid it from its loops, her boyfriend let out another groan.

"All right," she couldn't help but laugh a little, "I think I've tortured you enough." Not wasting any more time to take off Walter's pants, Paige unfastened his jeans with ease before shucking them off of his hips and sliding them down his legs until they were low enough to kick off.

After she crawled back up to him, she took his face into her hands and playfully apologized for tantalizing him, and, as payback, Walter rolled them back over and claimed her mouth with his, kissing her until they were breathless. His tongue tangled with hers, battling for dominance, and she shamelessly forfeited, letting Walter play his little revenge game for a little while longer.

Walter fluttered wet kisses down the center of her body just as she had done to him and moved his palms to her breasts before squeezing them gently. He could feel her nipples harden underneath her bikini top, and as he circled his thumbs over them slowly, she clenched the bedsheets and emitted a soft sound he had never heard from her before but definitely wanted to hear again.

With his palms still massaging her breasts, Walter moved back up towards Paige so he could kiss her, already missing the feel of her lips against his. Her legs wrapped around his hips, and he mindlessly grinded her in response, swallowing that same tiny sound she had just made a minute ago. Already forgetting about his playful revenge, Walter groaned into her mouth when her fingers found his hair again. She could crimp and twist his hair for hours, for all he cared.

Paige propped herself onto her elbows without moving her lips away from his and untied the back of her bikini, and even with his currently cloudy and mushy brain, he understood what she wanted. He pulled his mouth away from hers to give her a little bit of more room and watched everything she was doing with fascination. The thin, stretchy material popped off of her breasts, revealing them for a split second, but because she hadn't untied the string from around her neck yet, her bikini top flopped back down in disarray, giving the genius a glimpse of her creamy chest.

Walter cautiously rolled the bikini top upwards and took a moment to marvel at her beautiful, perky breasts. "Is…," he flicked his eyes towards hers as he lightly covered her pink nipples with his palms, "Is this okay?"

She bit her lip and nodded, the sensitivity of her breasts sending tiny shocks of electricity straight down to her core. "God, yes." As his hands gently kneaded her breasts, Walter caught her light moan with his mouth as he kissed her again, needing to reestablish contact with her lips before moving downward. He pressed his lips against the top of her left breast above her heart, and then looked up at her. "What about this?"

She nodded swiftly, unable to speak as his thumbs strummed over her nipples slowly before pushing them inward. Her eyes rolled upward in bliss as he then took her sensitive nipple into his mouth, before lowering his hand towards the front of her bottom bikini. He did not move lower than her bellybutton, wanting to direct the majority of his attention to her breasts. And hot damn.

Paige writhed underneath him as he continued licking and sucking and squeezing her nipples, and if he didn't move that hand between her legs like she thought he was going to do, she was going to lose her goddamn mind! "Walter," she whimpered, " _Please_."

She slithered her left hand down to meet his and threaded their fingers together before sliding his hand lower and dipping their entwined fingers beneath her bikini bottoms. " _Please_ ," she emphasized a little louder.

Walter's lips popped off of her nipple, and sure enough, he was kissing her again. Paige wrapped both arms around his neck, and he slowly stroked one finger along her wet folds, paying careful attention to how sensitive she was. When his middle finger glided over her clitoris, Paige whimpered and bit her bottom lip as she flared her nostrils in response to his ministration.

Paige's legs widened a little bit more, and in response, Walter softly pressed the pad of his thumb over her clit, causing her to let out a much louder, pleasurable sigh…, until it was drowned out by a sudden shrilling siren echoing from all around them.

Both froze with alarm. "Is that… is that a drill?"

"I don't know," Walter frowned as he carefully moved away from her before turning to reach for the remote with his other hand. Then, he rolled over onto his back next to Paige and turned on the TV before flipping to the local news channel. Immediately, they read the news ticker scroll.

 **THIS IS NOT A DRILL. TSUNAMI HAS BEEN DETECTED AND IS MAKING ITS WAY TO THE NORTH ISLAND ON THE NORTH EASTERN COAST. RETREAT TO HIGHER GROUND IMMEDIATELY. TSUNAMI IS PREDICTED TO HIT THE COAST APPROX. 5 PM. HEIGHT PREDICTION IS STILL UNDETERMINED. TSUNAMI WARNING IN EFFECT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. THIS IS NOT A DRILL…**

"Oh my God," Paige gasped quietly and turned to Walter with panic-stricken eyes. "A-Are we safe?"

"Yes, the manor is on high ground. I had done some prior research of the area before we left Los Angeles, and there's a beach nearby, but it's at least a few miles away. This summer home sits on a cliff at least a couple hundred feet overlooking the ocean. We should be fine."

"But other people won't be," Paige replied as she scooted off of the bed before fastening her bikini top. "Come on," she bent down and picked up Walter's shirt before tossing it to him. "There might be people who need our help. While I go up to the master bedroom and find something more appropriate to wear, call Lewis and tell him to prepare the staff to open up the manor to the locals. Then we'll go to the part of town closest to the beach and instruct them to head this way…. We'll stay behind and help anybody who is immobile."

Walter grinned as he threw his shirt over his head before sliding into his jeans. "You're amazing you know that?"

Paige giggled as she made her way to the door and then turned around, winking at him. "I'm also amazing in bed, too."

Walter chuckled as he pulled out his phone. "I hope to someday find out."

* * *

It had been almost a full day before locals were advised to return to their homes and inspect any possible damage the tsunami might have inflicted. The impact would have been a lot worse if it wasn't for the coral reef a few nautical miles away from the shore. Much of the suspected tsunami's force had dissipated as it moved across the reef, and as the remaining wave smacked against the New Zealand coast, the rushing water did not do as much damage as anticipated. Aside from some flooding and a few reported injuries from the different parts of the town, luckily, there were no fatal casualties.

Anybody in need of shelter from the tsunami in the local area were invited to stay at the manor. By mid-morning, the water from the impact had receded, but it took at least another six hours for the roads to be cleared of obstacles. Once all of that was taken care of, locals were then allowed to return home, but even after the first wave of people left the property, it took almost three more hours to assist in reuniting the families which had been separated during the chaos.

By 10 p.m. on the second day of their vacation, Walter and Paige finally had the manor to themselves.

"I'm determined to say we're cursed, Walter," Paige sighed as she fainted on the bed, too tired to change her sweaty, dirty clothes. "I mean, I get that we couldn't exactly control the weather today, but… this was the fourth time. _Fourth!_ " She groaned in frustration.

"We're not cursed," Walter replied as he kicked of his shoes, peeled off his shirt and stripped out of his jeans. "It's scientifically impossible for people to be cursed." When she rolled his eyes at him, he quickly added, "We just have horrible timing. Next time, for sure, we'll get things right."

"You sound so confident, Genius-boy," Paige laughed a little and moved closer to her boyfriend. "It's too bad we have to leave early tomorrow morning. It would have been nice to finish where we left off, but I'm too sore right now to think about having sex."

"Me too," Walter mumbled as he lazily threaded his fingers through her sweaty, matted hair. "I could probably sleep for an entire week, and I'd _still_ be exhausted from today." He then turned slightly towards Paige and draped his arm over her stomach. He snuggled against her, not caring how sweaty and smelly she was before whispering, "To be honest, it might be a few days before we can try consummating our relationship again." He chuckled a little and added, "Helping that family get their car out of that muddy puddle pretty much threw my lower back out…."

"No arguments here," Paige replied with a small smile as she rubbed her nose softly against his cheek, "I fell on my ass while helping a woman chase down her damn dog all over the beach, and I'm pretty sure I pulled a hip muscle…. It's kinda painful to use the toilet so… I don't think I'm up for any sexual activity either…. I expect I might be a little sore after we, you know…finally do it," she awkwardly gestured towards their groin areas, "But being in pain beforehand just kills the mood."

"Agreed," Walter nodded before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. As he nuzzled his nose against the side of her neck, she giggled before turning slightly to kiss him fully on the lips.

Her fingers laced with his, and she smiled slowly. "You know," she gazed deeply into Walter's eyes, "We make a pretty good team."

"Yeah, we do." Walter agreed, grinning ear to ear.

Paige was silent for a moment. "And we'll make a great one as co-owners of Scorpion, too."

Walter's eyes widened after his brain processed everything she had said. "You mean…."

"Yes, Walter," Paige let out a laugh, loving the way his eyes lit up and how a beautiful, colorful smile found his lips, "I'd be honored to co-own Scorpion with you."

"Really?!"

"Really."

Walter abruptly leaned forward and ignored the sharp pain shooting from his back as he kissed his girlfriend hard on the mouth. She hummed against his lips, and strung her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her.

She then closed her eyes to relax as Walter paused briefly and smiled at the liaison. "Paige?"

"Hm?"

Walter yawned and naturally moved closer to her before whispering, "I love you."

The woman smiled slowly as exhaustion began to overtake her. "Love you, too, Walter."

They never slept so soundly.

* * *

 **End Note:** Be sure to check out the next story in this series, written by the talented FoxPhile. Links to all the stories can be found on my profile page. Enjoy! :D

(PS. Reviews are welcome! :D)


End file.
